With Arms Wide Open
by Brisingrblade09
Summary: This is the sequel to Feelings. Now that Annabeth is Pregnant, what will She and Percy do? and will their relationship last? please follow them along in this fanfic of love and trust, and family. This genre also goes into family. Read and Review please! Story belongs to me. Song belongs to Creed.
1. Chapter 1

**With Arms Wide Open**

Summary: Sequel to Feelings, Now that Annabeth is Pregnant, what will She and Percy do? and will their relationship last?

Rating: M

Pairings: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase

**Chapter 1**

Percy didn't know what to say as he looked up at Annabeth. His girlfriend just dropped a bombshell on him. "Percy please say something" Annabeth said as she looked at him with wide eyes. When Percy didn't say anything, Annabeth feared the worst, and felt tears stinging her eyes, as she choked out "Pe…Percy get out of my cabin...Now!" Percy bit his bottom lip before leaving and returning to his cabin. A couple days passed and Percy had finally gotten over the shock, that he was going to be a father. However he was a couple days too late, as Annabeth didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"Annabeth please I'm really sorry" Percy started to say one morning at lunch.

"Percy stop it" Annabeth growled, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes. Annabeth fixed Percy with a cold stare "You Perseus Jackson, are an asshole and a jerk and we are no longer friends". With that said Annabeth stood up and walked back to his cabin.

"Okay man what the hell did you do to piss off Annabeth" Grover asked as he finished a couple of his tin cans. Percy bit his bottom lip before he told Grover what happened. "Why the hell didn't you say anything" Grover hissed at Percy.

"Grover I was in shock okay, How would you feel if Juniper told you that she was pregnant" Percy asked as he finished his lunch. Over the next couple of days, Percy who with all his might, tried to talk to Annabeth. Annabeth however was firm in what she said, They were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, and they weren't friends anymore at all. On his fourth failed attempt, Percy returned to his cabin and sat on his bed. Biting his bottom lip, Percy reached under his bed, and retrieved the guitar that his mom had given him for his 16th Birthday.

_-Flashback-_

_"Here Percy" Percy's mom said as she handed him a guitar for his birthday. _

_"Whoa thanks mom this is great" Percy said as he looked at the guitar in his hands. _

_"If you ever find yourself needing a way to express how your feeling, music is a great way" Percy's mom said._

_-End Flashback-_

Percy looked down at the guitar in his hands, and bit his bottom lip, before placing it on his bed, before going to sit down at his desk. Two days later, Percy sat at his desk; crumpled up pieces of paper were littered around his desk, as he sat back and read the song that he he read the song, Percy smiled as he believed that the song was really good. Two hours later, Percy was still practicing, as he wanted it to be perfect for Annabeth and to show how sorry he was. The next day was Friday, and at night the campers would gather around the amphitheater as plays and other works were performed.

Chiron walked up onto the stage, and grabbed the microphone and said "Before our first play is performed, one of the campers, would like to sing a song." Nervous as hell, Percy walked up onto the stage, and slipped the guitar onto his shoulders, his eyes scanning the crowd for Annabeth.

Once he found her, Percy said into the microphone, "before I begin to play, I just want to say, Annabeth, I'm really sorry." With that said, Percy began to play, setting the right rhythm before he started to sing.

_"Well I just heard the news today _

_It seems my life is going to change _

_I closed my eyes _

_begin to pray _

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_ With arms wide open _

_Under the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if _

_I'm ready To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath _

_I'll take her by my side _

_We stand in awe_

_we've created life _

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_Now everything has changed _

_I'll show you love _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_With arms wide open_

_ I'll show you everything ...oh yeah_

_With arms wide open…wide open _

_If I had just one wish _

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me _

_I hope he understands _

_That he can take this life_

_ And hold it by the hand _

_And he can greet the world _

_With arms wide open... _

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight _

_Welcome to this place _

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open _

_Now everything has changed _

_I'll show you love _

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open _

_With arms wide open _

_I'll show you everything...oh yeah_

_With arms wide open...wide open" _

When Percy finished, he stepped back, all the other campers were applauding and cheering for him. His eyes immediately searched the crowd for Annabeth. When he found her, He walked off the stage and walked towards her, As he reached her, Percy saw that Annabeth had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Th…That was for me?" Annabeth asked as she dabbed at her eyes with one of the sleeves of her t-shirt.

"Yes it was" Percy said as he reached up stroking her cheek.

Annabeth bit her bottom lip, as she looked up at him and asked, "Percy why didn't you say anything when I told you that I was pregnant?"

Percy pulled her close and said softly, "Annabeth I was just shocked, I didn't expect it" Percy said as he ran his hands up and down her back. Annabeth pulled back and looked up at Percy, her stormy gray eyes meeting his sea-green ones, and she said softly "Lets go back to my cabin Percy".

**A/N: End of Chapter 1, please read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**With Arms Wide Open**

Chapter 2

Once they returned to Annabeth's cabin, Annabeth and Percy had a talk and decided to keep the news about her pregnancy to themselves for now. The only people who knew were Grover and Chiron.

The next day, Percy and Annabeth awoke and decided to take a shower together before heading out to undressed and in the bathroom, Percy leaned over and started the shower. As he did, Annabeth grinned to herself as she reached over and pinched his ass.

"Ouch" Percy said as he rubbed his ass where she pinched him, before turning around, and faced Annabeth, arching an eyebrow.

"What you have a sexy ass", Annabeth said grinning at him.

Once in the shower, Annabeth started to wash her hair, as Percy started to wash his chest and face. After washing away the shampoo from her hair, Annabeth grinned at Percy before moving down to her knees in front of him.

"Should I be afraid" Percy asked as he washed the suds off of his chest.

"Mhmm no" Annabeth said as she leant forward, taking Percy's cock into her mouth, moaning as it hardened instantly inside her mouth.

"Oh god" Percy moaned as Annabeth started bobbing her head up and down his cock. Reaching down, Percy ran his fingers through Annabeth's hair as she moved her head up and down faster. Reaching up, Annabeth started massaging and squeezing Percy's balls as she started to deep throat his cock. "I…I'm gonna cum Annabeth." Percy moaned out.

Annabeth looked up at him, as she took him all the way into her mouth, moaning softly, as she moaned her throat started to vibrate around Percy's cock. Percy gripped Annabeth's head as he came hard into Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth drank up Percy's cum before pulling back and standing up licking her lips. Percy leaned back against the back of the shower, closing his eyes and breathing hard.

After spending another hour fucking each other senseless in the shower, the two teens got out, dried off and got dressed.

Once they were dressed both teens walked out to the sparing field. After a while of sparing, Percy stepped back so they could drink some water.

Returning the cap to his water bottle Percy said "You know Annabeth when you get further along, I don't want you out here sparing".

As he said that Annabeth pouted slightly and said "You worry to much Seaweed Brain, I'll be fine".

Percy pulled Annabeth to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a kiss so hot and passionate that when he broke the kiss, Annabeth was seeing stars.

"If I have to tie you to the bed to make sure you don't, I will" Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear. Annabeth blushed slightly as he said that before leaning up kissing his cheek. Once their spar session was over, Percy and Annabeth returned to her cabin, Once inside the two lovelorn teens, spent the rest of their day cuddling and snuggling in bed. "Hey Annabeth you do know what this means right" Percy said as he ran his fingers thru Annabeth's hair.

"Mhmm No what"? Annabeth asked as she yawned softly.

Percy grinned down at her and said "Well now that your pregnant, you cant go out onto any quests".

Hearing this Annabeth pouted and mumbled something that sounded like "They can try to stop me".

Even though, the two lovelorn teens, kept Annabeth's pregnancy a secret from the rest of the camp, (apart from Grover and Chiron), There was still one person who knew about the pregnancy.

That person was not a camper, She wasn't even a demigod.

No the other person who knew about Annabeth's pregnancy, was her own mother, Athena, maiden and goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, and she was not happy.

**A/N End of Chapter 2, I apologize for taking long to update, been having some writers block, along with my classes at my college, I will try to have Ch 3 up asap, i do now own the song that was in chapter one, it was by Creed, and the title is With Arms Wide Open. **


	3. Chapter 3

**With Arms Wide Open**

Chapter 3

A few weeks have passed at Camp-Half Blood, and even though Percy and Annabeth still spared. They mainly stayed at either her cabin or his, and spent the days snuggling and thinking up baby names.

"What do you hope for" Annabeth asked, as Percy was stroking her growing stomach.

"Mhmm I would be happy with either a boy or a girl" Percy said. The next day saw Annabeth and Percy practicing their archery at the archery range.

"Hey Percy want to make this kind of interesting"? Annabeth asked as they both knocked their arrows.

Percy arched an eyebrow slightly and asked "Should I be afraid"?

"Mhmm No Seaweed Brain", Annabeth said.

"Whoever can get more bulls eyes, the loser will have to do whatever the winner wants for three days", Annabeth said.

Percy gulped, as Archery was not his favorite sport. Annabeth grinned at him, before together the two teens began. A half hour later, Percy was grumbling, as he had only gotten 3 bulls eyes, where as Annabeth had gotten 25.

"Okay Wise Girl, You won, so what do you want me to do for you?", Percy asked.

Annabeth licked her lips before whispering into Percy's ear "I think you know what I want Seaweed Brain".

Percy shivered as he felt himself growing hard. Three days later of non stop sex, the two teens, laid in the bed in the Poseidon cabin, snuggling against each other, both completely sexually sated.

_Meanwhile on Mount Olympus..._

Athena sighed softly, She couldn't believe that her daughter Annabeth was Pregnant. Athena stood at one of the many terraces of Olympus, thinking on how to tell Poseidon. Biting her bottom lip, Athena walked into the council room, seeing Poseidon and Zeus talking.

" At the Winter Solstice, we must discuss the movements of Typhon" Zeus said.

"But brother, he has been dormant for so long, Do you really believe he is awakening?" Poseidon asked.

"The signs are very clear Poseidon, Mt. St Helens has erupted 3 times over the last 6 months" Zeus said.

Athena bit her bottom lip, before clearing her throat, "I apologize for interrupting but I need to talk to Poseidon about something".

Poseidon gripped his trident as he asked "What about Athena?" Athena looked at him and said two words "_Our Children_".

The mighty sea-god stood up, and followed Athena back out to the terrace that the wisdom goddess was just at a few minutes ago.

"What have Percy and Annabeth done this time?" Poseidon asked, a small smile on his lips. Athena pursed her lips as she looked at him.

"Your son got my daughter pregnant" Athena said glaring slightly at Poseidon.

Poseidon felt his knees buckle as Athena said those words. "W...What" Poseidon asked.

Athena looked at him and said again "Percy got Annabeth Pregnant, she's about a month and a half along".

Poseidon bit his bottom lip, as his mind started going a thousand miles a minute, the same thought going thru his mind.

_I'm going to be a grandfather_

**A/N End of Chapter 3, I apologize for taking this long, Finals are only 2 weeks away, and I've been studying my ass off, Please Read and Review and look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

With Arms Wide Open

Chapter 4

A month has passed since Posideon learned he was going to be a grandfather. The only reason why he didnt go down and kick some sense into his son was because he was still shocked.

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood, Percy and Annabeth were currently snuggling in Percy's Cabin, The smell of the water from the lake washing in thru the windows. "Mhmm I could definetly get used to this" Anabeth said as she nuzzled against Percy's neck.

"Whatcha mean" Percy asked as he ran his fingers thru Annabeth's hair.

Annabeth lifted her head up, her eyes meeting Percy's as she said "This the whole relaxing and snuggling, not having to worry about training or anything".

Percy grinned up at Annabeth and chuckeld lightly before saying, "Yeah you say that now, but just wait till the baby is born".

Annabeth rolled her eyes before laying back down and resumed nuzzling against his neck. However all this relaxation came to a halt when Grover walked in."Guys I appologize to interupt your relaxation time, but Posideon and Athena are in the big house and are waiting for you both".

Both Annabeth and Percy gulped as they stood up and made their way to the big house. Once infront of their parents, Percy and Annabeth noticed that their god parents were glaring daggers at the both of them, every now and then the glares would be focused on the small baby bump on Annabeth's stomache.

"So" Posideon said looking at Percy, Posideon's sea-blue eyes bearing into Percy's.

"So What?" Percy asked his eyes going from Posideon to Athena.

"So do you want to explain why my daughter is PREGNANT!" Athena said glaring at Percy and silently wishing that she could rip his dick off.

"Look Mom I know what you're thinking and I'm not getting rid of it" Annabeth said, one hand going to rest protectively on her stomache; the other slipping into Percy's.

"Annabeth your only seventeen years old, you have no idea how to raise a baby" Athena said still glaring at Percy.

Annabeth felt her cheeks and the back of her neck turn red as she stood up and both Percy and Athena could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"Mom...I...I know Im only seventeen, but I don't care, This baby is apart of me, and its apart of Percy's and Mine's relationship and I will not get an abortion" Annabeth said a few lone tears falling from her eyes.

Athena bit her bottom lip before looking over at Posideon, her glance telling him to say something, to do something, to do/say anything to make them see reason.

Posideon thought for a moment before standing up and heading towards the exit of the big house.

"Posideon Where on earth are you going?" Athena asked her eyes widening.

Posideon turned to look at the goddess of wisdom before replying "Back to Olympus, Athena we can't force them to get an abortion."

"You mean your not angry at your son for knocking a girl up?" Athena asked glaring slightly at Posideon.

Posideon once again took a moment before replying "No I'm not angry at Percy..True I am a little bit dissapointed that he didnt wait till he was older, but now I don't care..I'm going to be a grandfather".

With that said Posideon turned around and and walked out of camp, already on his way back to Olympus.

Knowing that this battle was over at the moment, Athena rose and made her way to the door.

Before departing, she looked back at Percy and Annabeth and said, "This isn't over yet, I will make you see it my way".

After saying that, Athena left and headed back to Olympus.

**A/N I appolgize for taking so long to Update, I was taking a break for the holidays, plus my girlfriend was visiting for said holidays but now that they are over I will be updating more often, also will be going back to school, so I will try to balance out my school work and writing my fanfictions the best I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

With Arms Wide Open

Chapter 5

"I can't believe her"! Annabeth yelled. Percy sighed softly as he sat on the edge of his bed, Ever since returning from the meeting with their parents, Annabeth was expressing how angry she was at her mother Athena; the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

Now usually Annabeth would not be angry at her mother, However after learning that her mother wanted her to get an abortion, well that really pissed her off.

Percy looked up as Annabeth had stopped yelling and cursing to catch her breath, using this opportunity, Percy pulled Annabeth onto his lap and kissed her hard and passionately.

When the kiss broke, Annabeth leaned down and rested her head against the nape of Percy's neck muttering under her breath "I am not going to get an abortion".

Percy tilted her head up and as their eyes met, Percy said softly "Annabeth, I love you and the baby growing inside you, plus don't forget My dad seemed to be alright with it".

"That's true" Annabeth said as she nuzzled against Percy's neck. With that said the two teens laid down and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

_**Meanwhile on Mount Olympus**_

"HOW CAN YOU BE ALRIGHT WITH THIS!" screamed Athena looking at Poseidon who was leaning against the side of his throne in the council chamber.

Poseidon sighed and looked at Athena and said, "Athena, To me this shows that Percy and Annabeth truly love each other, that and I believe that they would be great parents".

"But they are ONLY 17!" hissed Athena who glared at Poseidon slightly.

"True they are only 17, but I think that having this child, will teach them responsibilities that they will need later in life" Poseidon said, gripping his trident.

"Urgh you are impossible" Athena said before storming off.

Poseidon shook his head before heading down to his undersea kingdom.

...

3 months passed since they're meeting with their parents and Annabeth was now 5 months pregnant, the baby bump more defined then before.

At the moment, Percy and Annabeth were on the porch of the big house talking with Chiron and Grover.

"So have you guys discussed names yet?" Grover asked as he munched on an apple.

"We're still deciding" Percy said as he stroked Annabeth's baby bump.

"Has there been any word from Athena?" Chiron asked as he started to put away the pinochle supplies.

Both Percy and Annabeth shook their heads, before Annabeth said "I'm worried that she's going to try to do something".

"Try to put your mind to ease you both will be excellent parents" Chiron said.

With that said, the two teens returned to Percy's cabin to go to bed.

Annabeth had reason to be suspicious that her mother was planning something for at the moment that she and Percy had fallen asleep Athena was meeting with Ilithyia the goddess of childbirth.

"Hello Athena how can I help you" asked Ilithya.

"My daughter Annabeth is pregnant with a child from Poseidon's son Percy" Athena said clenching her fists slightly.

"And you want her to get an abortion but she doesn't want to am I right?" Ilithya asked.

"Yes, I want you to use your powers and kill that child" Athena said.

**A/N Uh-Oh What will Ilithyia do? Will she agree and kill the child of Percy and Annabeth's? Please Read and review and I will have chapter 6 up ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6

With Arms Wide Open

Chapter 6

Ilithyia looked at Athena like she was mad. "You want me to kill a baby, when I am the goddess of child birth?" asked Ilithyia

"Yes" Athena said, looking at her.

"Athena You know I can't do that" Ilithyia said.

Athena who knew that Ilithyia was in debt to Ares said "If you help me Ilithyia, I will see to it that your debt will be clear".

Ilithyia gasped as she remembered that day.

_-Flashback-_

_Dead bodies littered the ground, fires still raging as Ilithyia looked over at Ares who was cleaning his spear._

_Ilithyia looked down at the body of her mortal lover Logan Cullen, who had broken her heart when he left her for another mortal girl._

_Ilithyia walked over to Ares and bowed before saying "Thank you Ares, I appreciate this, that mortal filth broke my heart…He deserved to die" Ilithyia said._

_"Its no problem Ilithyia, but know this, you owe me for this" Ares said._

_-End Flashback-_

Ilithyia bit her bottom lip and thought that it would be a real relief to have her debt to Ares paid if she did this for Athena.

Even though this went against all she stood for, Ilithyia looked at Athena and said "Very well Athena If you can get my debt with Ares in the clear, then I will do this for you".

...

A month had passed since the meeting between Athena and Ilithyia and both Percy and Annabeth were very superstitious so they mostly kept to themselves in Percy's cabin.

"Ok I'm getting worried about this" Annabeth said as she nuzzled against Percy's chest who was stroking her baby bump.

"Worried about what Babe?" Percy asked as his fingers played across the growing baby bump.

"You do realize that it has been three months, since the confrontation with my mother" Annabeth said.

"Baby look If Athena was going to do something about this, Don't you think she would of done something about it by now" Percy asked.

As Annabeth and Percy sat discussing the problem with her being pregnant, Ilithyia sneaked into camp.

Ilithyia sighed as she focused on finding Annabeth, which was quite easy, since Annabeth was the only teenage girl pregnant at Camp-Half Blood.

Ilithyia took a breath before saying "Η δική μου αρμοδιότητα, αυτό το βρέφος θα πεθάνουν".

After saying that, Ilithyia disappeared, for at that moment, Annabeth fainted in Percy's arms.

Percy looked at Annabeth in shock as she had jsut fainted in his arms, "Annabeth, Annabeth Wake up" Percy said shaking Annabeth's body.

When Annabeth did not awaken, Percy picked her up, and carried her out of his cabin, and as he carried her to the infirmary, Percy yelled for Chiron, and Grover.

Once everyone was in the Infirmary, Percy was explaining that Annabeth had just fainted, As he told what happened, Grover was lifting Annabeth's shirt up, As he was doing so, he froze about halfway up, his eyes glued to a spot on Annabeth's baby bump.

"Um Guys, we have a serious problem", Grover said, causing both Percy and Chiron to turn and look down at Annabeth's baby bump.

Both Percy and Chiron gasped as they saw what was on the baby bump.

A quarter of Annabeth's stomach/baby bump, was a pitch black.

**A/N End of Chapter 6 Please Read and Review and on a side note this ****Η δική μου αρμοδιότητα, αυτό το βρέφος θα πεθάνουν ****means "By my Power, This Baby shall die".**


	7. Chapter 7

With Arms Wide Open

Chapter 7

Percy and Chiron looked at the quarter of Annabeth's stomache that was pitch black, and Chiron said "This is the work of Ilithyia the goddess of childbirth".

Percy looked at Chiron slightly confused and asked "Why would the Goddess of Childbirth do this? Annabeth and I didnt do anything to offend her".

"I'm not sure Percy, I really dont know why she would do this" Chiron said.

The month that followed the attack on Annabeth, was the most stressfull and strenious for Percy. The main reason for this was because half of Annabeth's stomache was now pitch black.

When Percy saw this, he spat a thousand curses at the goddess of childbirth for doing this to him and Annabeth.

Meanwhile at Ilithyia's home

"I must be out of my mind" Ilithyia mutterd as she stepped out of the shower.

For the last month since she laid that curse on Annabeth, Ilithyia had been having very bad nightmares.

After waking up from another nightmare, Ilithyia sighed, before making up her mind about lifting the curse on Annabeth and her baby.

Two days later Ilithyia walked into the infirmary, as she did, Percy growled and pinned her to the wall, Riptide in his hand and at her throat.

"W..Wait I'm here to help" Ilithyia choked out.

"Why should I believe you?" Percy hissed as he held Ilithyia against the wall.

"PERCY!" boomed Chiron sprainging up out of his wheelchair and walking over to him.

"Let her go Percy, she's a Goddess" Chiron said.

Percy glared back at Chiron before stepping away from Ilithyia, Riptide shrinking back to its pen form.

Ilithyia stepped forward and looked between Percy, Chiron, and Annabeth whose stomache was now pitch black.

"Im very sorry for doing what I did to you and Annabeth" Ilithyia said looking at Percy.

"What do you want Ilithyia" Percy asked eyeing her wearingly.

"I've come to undo the damage that I've done" Ilithyia said.

Ilithyia walked up to Annabeth and placed her hand on the stomache, before saying "Ας το μωράκι ζώντων".

Annabeth gasped as her eyes opened and the blackness on her stomache/baby bump receded at once.

"Annabeth" Percy said as Annabeth sat up, breathing hard.

Annabeth looked up at Ilithyia and then at Percy and Chiron before asking "What happend, why am I in the infirmary"?

"I was forced to end your babie's life", Ilithyia said looking at her.

Annabeth's eyes widened before reaching down touching her large baby bump, "Is my baby dead"?

Ilithyia shook her head and smiled at Annabeth and said "No I took back the damage".

...

A few days had passed, and Annabeth was finally allowed out of the Infimary.

Currently, Annabeth, Percy, Chiron, Grover and Ilithyia were in the big house filling in Annabeth at what she had missed over the last couple months.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other and nodded, before looking at Illithyia and both asked "Ilithyia who forced you into killing our baby"?.

"Ahh i wonderd when you would ask me that" Ilithyia said, after finishing a square of ambrosia.

Ilithyia bit her bottom lip before looking at Percy and Annabeth and said "The Goddess who forced me to kill your baby was..Athena".

**A/N End of Chapter 7, The Next Chapter will be the last one! also Ας το μωράκι ζώντων means "Let this Baby Live" in ancient greek, Also when Ilithyia did what she did to Annabeth, It made her go into like a coma, also as well She is in her 8th month.**


	8. Chapter 8

With Arms Wide Open

Chapter 8

When Percy and Annabeth learned that it was Athena who put out a "hit" on their baby, it took the combined strength of Chiron, Grover, and Ilithyia to hold them back, so they wouldn't go and do something that they would regret later on.

"I don't care what the others say, I'm going to Olympus and kick some sense into her" Annabeth said once she and Percy went back to his cabin.

"I know, I'm pretty pissed at her too" Percy said as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth.

"I can't believe she would try to assassinate our baby", Annabeth said as she waddled over and sat down on the edge of Percy's bed.

Percy walked over and sat down beside Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her waist and said "You want to go to Olympus and confront her don't you" he asked.

Annabeth grinned at him, before saying "You bet your sexy ass I do".

While the two teens made plans to visit Olympus the next day and confront Athena, Something was happening on Mt. Olympus.

...

_On Mt. Olympus_

"YOU DID WHAT" yelled Poseidon who clutching his trident so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Athena simply regarded him with a calm demeanor as she said quite calmly "I paid a visit to Ilithyia and made a bargain with her to kill Annabeth's baby".

Poseidon growled and clutched his trident harder as he said thru clenched teeth, "That child is my grandchild as much as yours".

"Our children are not ready for this responsibility" Athena said looking at the mighty sea god.

"I believe they are, and that this will teach them the responsibility for later in life" Poseidon growled.

Athena's reply was caught in her throat as a cry ripped thru the skies of Olympus "MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU?"

Athena and Poseidon turned to see Percy holding back a rage filled Annabeth from attacking her mother.

"How could you mom" growled Annabeth, who was fighting to get out of Percy's hold.

"Annabeth...You are not ready to have a child" Athena said looking from her to Percy.

"Mom this is mine and Percy's decision we are going to be 18 soon" Annabeth said.

"I don't care I will not have a grandchild birthed by Poseidon's son" said Athena.

Both Percy and Poseidon growled, however it was Annabeth who had the last say.

Before Percy could stop her, Annabeth and thrown herself at Athena, who was surprised and shocked to do anything to stop her.

Annabeth growled as she held Athena against a wall, her bronze knife in her hand and up against Athena's throat.

"Now listen here ..Mom, I love Percy, and He loves me, this baby is proof of that".

"I used to be proud to be called a daughter of Athena but Now…Now I'm not to sure" Annabeth said.

Percy looked at his father before over to Annabeth and Athena as he did, he could tell something was wrong.

Annabeth groaned and held her stomach, all this stress was not doing her a lot of good, Looking down, Annabeth let out a gasp of surprise as there was a puddle of water forming between her legs.

Seeing this, Annabeth looked back at Percy and said softly "Percy its time".

Both Percy's and Poseidon's eyes widened before Percy walked over and picked Annabeth up as Poseidon led them to the infirmary area.

Once there they found out that Annabeth had gone into labor a half hour earlier and that she hadn't realized due to her anger at her mother.

5 and a half hours passed and after a lot of swearing and yelling, Annabeth gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

"He looks exactly like you Percy", Annabeth said as the baby boy nuzzled against her left breast.

"We need to name him you know" Percy said as he ran his fingers thru Annabeth's hair.

"How about Cyrus Alexander?" Annabeth asked as the little baby started to make a sucking sound.

"Mhmm I like it" Percy said grinning down at Annabeth and his son.

The month that followed was one of the most exciting if not tiresome month for Annabeth and Percy.

However they were both pleased to find out that for doing what she did, Athena was made into a minor god, and Ilithyia took her place on the Olympian council.

Even though they were seventeen, both Annabeth and Percy looked forward to the future with their son Cyrus Alexander.

**A/N. End of With Arms Wide Open, I hope you enjoyed this Sequel to Feelings...Also I just want to add that I will still be doing a sequel to Mixed Signals. However I'm going to take a break from Percy Jackson and work on a different story.**


End file.
